<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radiant by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354492">Radiant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancer Ferdinand, M/M, edelgard is mentioned, im so scared to post this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ferdinand, what do you think of these silks? They compliment your hair and eyes well, don't they?" Byleth asked, smiling proudly at her choice. He really couldn't disagree. They were stunning, and very soft to the touch. <br/>"Why, yes! They're lovely, professor. However, what is their purpose?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. <br/>"The White Heron Cup, naturally." Byleth stated, making Ferdinand's heart briefly skip a beat. "You'll agree to being elected, right?" She asked with a light smile. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radiant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first fic on here so sorry if it's rough at all! Actually, this is my first time sharing fanfiction anywhere! Scary!! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Ferdinand was in a good mood would be the understatement of the century. He was over the moon about the news Byleth had just given him. People typically referred to the professor as unpredictable, and this was another one of those instances.  Everyone had suspected Dorothea would be elected as the Black Eagle representative in the White Heron Cup. Who else was there? She was the obvious and clear choice. Everyone was in agreement and waiting for the inevitable. That is, until the professor proved them all wrong.</p><p>***</p><p>Byleth had approached Ferdinand with an arm full of warm tone silks that put the sun itself to shame. "Ferdinand, what do you think of these? They compliment your hair and eyes well, don't they?" She said, smiling proudly at her choice. He really couldn't disagree. They were stunning, and very soft to the touch. </p><p>"Why, yes! They're lovely, professor. However, what is their purpose?" He asked, tilting his head curiously. </p><p>"The White Heron Cup, naturally." Byleth stated, making Ferdinand's heart briefly skip a beat. "You'll agree to being elected, right?" She asked with a light smile. </p><p>***</p><p>What a silly question that had been. Of <em>course </em>he'd agree! He'd been looking so deeply forward to the ball and the White Heron Cup since the first time he'd heard of it! He looked down at the slip of paper Byleth had given him. She'd reassigned the group tasks so that Ferdinand would come have dance rehearsal and tea with her. Hm... the group tasks. He wondered briefly who Hubert would be stuck with now. Byleth had insisted they work together at the stables before smiling at Edelgard like a cat who'd killed the mouse. What ever those two assumed was going on between Vestra and Aegir was beyond Ferdinand. Though,perhaps he'd pay Hubert a visit and inform him that he would be absent from the stable chores for the month. It was only polite, after all. </p><p>It wasn't too hard to seek out the brooding tactician, finding him near the gardens. "Hubert!" Ferdinand called out. "Just the man I was looking for. Do I have news for you!" He said with a grin, thinking back to the cruel jests Hubert had made when he found out Ferdinand had his heart sent on being elected. "You shall be partaking in the stable duty without me for this month." The ginger declared. For a moment, he thought he saw disappointment flash across Hubert's face. </p><p>"Oh? Shirking your responsibilities, Ferdinand?"</p><p>"Not quite. The professor sought me out to inform me who she had elected for the White Heron Cup.." Ferdie hummed.</p><p>"And you'll be spending this month in agony after finding out she picked Dorothea?" Hubert asked, cocking an eyebrow and smirking in a very punchable manner. Ferdinand laughed warmly, shaking his head.</p><p>"No, no... I will be in dance rehearsals. The professor didn't choose Dorothea. She chose me." Ferdinand corrected, taking  deep satisfaction at the flash of surprise across Hubert's face. "Perhaps if you finish stable duty early enough, you can come peek at the silk I'll be adorning on the battlefield.."  </p><p>Hubert didn't take him up on that offer, though it was tempting. After being stuck in the stables with Sylvain rambling about some girl, he was much too tired to consider the red cloths draping down from Ferdinand's well built arms. His heart nearly failed him though in the first battle after the ball. Ferdinand walked out of the monastery in his dancer uniform.. if you could even call it a uniform. Cuffs, necklaces, and belts shimmered on the ginger's fair, freckled skin. Brilliant red cloth followed his each and every movement in elegant sways. He looked like a god had stepped out of a portrait. Hubert must've been staring since Edelgard gave him one of her 'knowing' looks. He sighed, biting the inside of his lip before looking away.</p><p>---</p><p>Ferdinand walked into his room after a long day, slipping off his riding boots. He paused a moment, noticing a letter sealed with black wax resting upon his desk. He broke the seal, and unfolded the paper. The two words were enough to make him nearly feel faint.</p><p>
  <em>"You're radiant. - H" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>